Confusion
by FTprincess
Summary: Lucy always had a crush on Natsu, but one day when Lucy freaks out and picks an... interesting job. Do things take a turn for the better or the worse. NaLu fanfic. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Also this is my first fanfic so please give me some feedback!
1. The Rush

"Hey Luce!" Shouted Natsu as he ran into the guild hall.

Lucy groaned "What do you want Natsu?" as Mira laughed.

"Can we do a job today?"

"Ugh, I'm tired though…"

"Please Luce…"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"No!

"Pretty please with a dragon on top?"

"No!"

Mira smirked while she leaned in and whispered, " You're two days late on rent and you still need 10,000 jewel," Lucy turned and looked at the she-devil in shock. " H-how did you know?!" Mira smiled darkly and giggled "I have my ways, anyways you should go on a job with Natsu _only_ if you want to be able to pay the whole rent in one job."

Lucy blushed furiously " W-what?! N-no way! I-I'm not gonna d-do that!"

"Oh come on Lucy, I know you want too."

"Sh-shut up Mira!" To say the truth Lucy has a BIG crush on Natsu and has only told Mira and Levy about it, now she regrets telling Mira.

"Hey Luce? Do you have a fever or something? You're face is all red," Natsu asked, pretending that he didn't hear anything with his super ears.

"I-I'm fine… let's go on a job please."

"Are we going by ourselves?"

"W-what?! NO!"

"Fine, then who's coming?"

"Uh… how about Happy?"

"He's on a job with Wendy and Carla."

"How about Gray and Erza?"

"Erza went on a S-class job, and Juvia dragged Gray on a job with him. Also Levy went on a job with team Shadow Gear and I don't think anyone else will want to go with us."

 _'What?! What did I do to deserve this fate?!'_ Lucy cried in her mind. ' _Why fate? Why? Please someone save me! Oh my gosh, what is something happens during the job and I have to confess my love to him?! Oh no what do I do!'_

"Luce? Luce? Hello? Lucy? Helloooooo."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, as she came into realization that she had been staring at the wall with a blank face. Her face immediately flushed as she realized that half of the guild was staring at her in confusion, some looking at the wall and trying to figure out what she had been staring at it.

She ran over to Natsu, grabbed him and a random job request, quickly told Mira that she was leaving on that job and ran out of the guild with Natsu, completely ignoring the strange look Mira gave her when she showed her the job.

When they finally got back to Lucy's place, Lucy collapsed on her bed panting, while Natsu went into her kitchen to raid her fridge. When Lucy finally caught her breath, she look at the job request that she still had in her hand. It was a little crinkled but Lucy could still read it. Her eyes widened as she read the words on the paper ' _Why is all of this happening to me today?!'_ She sat up glumly as she read the request a few more times.

This is what the request said:

 **2 wizards (1 male and 1 female) needed to attract**

 **customers to a new love seat attraction**

 **at an amusement park.**

 **Please contact Donna Kinio**

 **At: XXX-XXX XXXXX in Hargeon**

She groaned with her head in her hands. How was she going to tell Natsu what the job they were taking was about? "Hey Luce? What're we doing for the job?" Speak of the devil.

"Uh…"

"Are you okay Luce? You're face is red again, are you sure you aren't sick?"

'God what do I say? Hm… I'll just show him the paper, I just hope he will be too dense to understand…'

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine."

"Okaaaaaay, then what's the job about?"

"H-here you c-can read it…"

"Awwww come on Luce, you know I hate reading."

"Well to bad! You should do it more often."

"Hmph… fine."

"Okay here you go, start reading."

 **A little while later…**

"Are you done yet?" groaned Lucy. It's been about 30 minutes since Natsu had started reading the job request.

"Huh? Oh yeah I finished it like 20 minutes ago I was just thinking about how much food I would be able to get with the reward money."

"What?!"

"What's wrong?"

Lucy wanted to scream at Natsu for wasting their time, but decided to count to ten and calm down. "Nothing's wrong, anyways we should head to the client now."

"Okay! Wait…"

"What?"

"What's a love seat?"

"Eh…" _Oh no what do I say?_ " I-it's a b-boat for c-couples to s-sit in a-alone to do …uh… th-things." Lucy flushed red and looked away from Natsu.

When she didn't hear a reply, she looked back at Natsu expecting his face to be red. She looked at his face and realized that it was GREEN. She was confused at first but then realized that it was because of his motion sickness. She also realized that because of his motion sickness, she wouldn't be able to complete the job.

"Natsu? Do you still want to do the job?" She asked, silently hoped he would say no.

"Sure! I just remembered that Wendy gave me some pills for my motion sickness in case she wasn't with me!"

"Oh…" Lucy groaned inwardly.

"I'm gonna go home and get ready!"

"Uh… o-okay meet me at the train station at 5 o'clock"

"Okay bye!" Natsu jumped out the window.

 _Why do I like it when he acts like a wild animal? Wait… love seat… OMG! WHAT IF WE KISS!_ Lucy screeched in her mind


	2. The Train Ride

"Luce! You're late!"

"Sorry, I didn't know how many outfits to pack."

"You're so weird Luce! This job is really easy! It will probably only take one day!"

"Well you don't know how difficult it is to be a girl!" Lucy huffed. Natsu chuckled when he saw the adorable angry face Lucy was making. " Hmph! Stop laughing at me! You're so mean!" Lucy shouted as she stomped towards the train.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have fallen for him. He has NO manners at all!'_

"Wait Luce! Lucy! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee!"

Lucy got on the train and sat down angrily, soon after Natsu stumbled over to her and sat down across from her.

 ** _Screeeeech_** the train started on its way to the Hargeon train station and Natsu immediately doubled over and his face became green. Lucy felt sorry for him and went over to his side and let him rest on his head on her lap as she started petting his hair.

"Mmmmm," Natsu purred softly as Lucy continued stroking his soft hair. Lucy giggled, _'He really does act like an animal, it's so cute!'_

"Luuuucy…" Natsu moaned. Lucy blushedat the way he said her name. "Y-yes Natsu?"

"That feels nice…"

"U-uh okay…"

"Keep doing it please…"

"O-of course I w-will!"

 **A few hours later…**

"Hey Natsu, we're here." Lucy shook Natsu a little bit. "Natsu. Natsu. Natsu! NATSU!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed as she somehow dodged the Dragon Slayers fiery fist. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for, Luce?"

Lucy facepalmed "You almost killed me while you were sleeping."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Its okay …I guess and no you didn't hurt me."

"Oh okay!"

"Um excuse me miss and mister, but the train is leaving the station, are you getting out?" Lucy looked over to see a man around his 20s with blond hair and piercing green eyes. "Uh yeah sorry we'll be getting off here." Lucy said while getting up.

"C'mon Natsu," she pulled Natsu of the train. "Lets get to the client!" She tried sounding enthusiastic but inside her heart was racing as she pictured everything that could happen on the job.

 _'I guess we'll just see what happens if we actually get to the job.'_ She thought as she saw Natsu running towards a restaurant. "Hey Natsu! Wait up!" She shouted while running after him.

 _'Well, with this guy around anything could happen'_


	3. In Hargeon

**Hey guys! I just want to say that most of this story happens before the Edolas incident. Now lets get back to the story!**

After Natsu finished his food and Lucy went broke, the two mages finally got to the clients place.

Natsu knocked on the door until a short little lady opened the door, she had white hair but looked like she was around 30 years old.

"Hello Mam! We are from Fairy Tail and we have come for the request you placed!" Lucy said and put on the biggest smile she could muster.

"Oh yes! I am Donna Kinio. Come on in and I will tell you about the job." The older lady stepped aside for the two teens to walk in. "Have a seat please."

Lucy and Natsu sat down and listened to the lady explain the job.

"Okay so, the amusement park is owned by my son and recently he added a loveseat attraction. He told me that it isn't doing well so I decided to ask different guilds if any couples could come help us."

"C-couples?!" Lucy stuttered

"Yes, and I know this isn't my business but how long have you two been together?" Donna leaned in to hear the answer. "Um… w-well you s-se-"

"Excuse me Mam but we would like to keep that information to ourselves." Lucy looked at Natsu in shock. _'When did he learn to be so polite?!'_

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you two will be okay with doing 'Lovey Dovey' actions in public." She made air quotes with her fingers when she said _Lovey Dovey_. Lucy's face could have made Erza's hair jealous, her face was that red.

"E-excuse m-me?!" Lucy choked out. She was starting get super nervous.

"Well it looks like you're too embarrassed, its fine I'll understand if you do not want to complete this job."

"N-no… I'm f-fine but what did you m-mean by 'L-lovey Dovey' actions?"

"Well I meant that you two will have to kiss and hug in front of other people."

"O-oh…" Lucy looked over to Natsu who had been silent most of the time, she could see the light pink dusted on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, then opened it again.

"Do you mean kissing on t-the lips or the cheek?" Natsu asked

"Well on both of course!"

"O-okay, well when do we go to the amusement park?"

"Tomorrow morning, I will get you two a hotel alright?"

"That will be great! Thank you very much."

"Okay well come with me and I'll get you two to the hotel."

 **In the hotel room…**

"Whoa! This room is so fancy!" Lucy was in awe when she saw the beautiful room. "Hey Natsu?" She turned to see that the fire dragon slayer staring off into space.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

"Natsu look I know something is bothering you but if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, I understand. I'm just going to take a bath, I'll be out soon." Lucy grabbed her stuff and hurried into the bathroom.

She got into the bath and closed her eyes. _'Oh god… why did she hire wizards for this job? I mean she can just ask someone she knows… also what was Natsu thinking about? Hm…'_

 **After the bath…**

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu sitting on the bed looking at the wall. "Hey Natsu, I'm done so you can bath now..." She realized that there was only one bed. She walked over to the bed awkwardly and sat over on her side.

She looked to her right and saw Natsu looking at her. _'What?! How did he get here so quickly.'_

"Lucy."

"Y-yes Natsu?"

"Are you sure you want to do this job?"

"Well… the be honest, I don't know…"

"Well I wanted to say that I will do what ever you think is right." He flashed his infamous grin to reassure her. Lucy smiled. _'He is so sweet…'_

"Thanks Natsu! We should probably go to sleep now, so good night!"

"Night Luce." Natsu went over to turn off the lights, and then he lit his finger on fire so he could see. Lucy felt him get in the bed next to me. He blew off the flame and the room became very dark.

Lucy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Hotel rooms

**Hey! I just wanted to say that there will be some kissing in this chapter but nothing inappropriate so I hope you enjoy it. I also added some P. in this chapter. Please tell me if I should continue it in the future! Talk to you later guys, now to the story.**

"Wake up Luce!" Natsu said as he shook Lucy continuously.

"Stop… give me five more minutes," Lucy groaned as she lazily kicked Natsu away from her. She didn't want to do the job and pretended to be tired.

"C'mon Luce we'll be late if you keep snoring," As soon as Lucy heard that comment she grabbed her pillow and slammed it into Natsu's face.

"I DO NOT SNORE!" She screamed as she repeatedly slammed her pillow onto Natsu's back. Finally he flipped around and tried grab her pillow from her small hands but she kept her grip on her pillow.

They started a game of tug of war until Natsu pulled a little too hard and jerked Lucy onto him and their lips touched.

Lucy's face became super red and she jumped off of him, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. While she was in there Natsu just continued lying on the ground.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _Wow… her lips are so soft!_ I smirked to myself. _They tasted like strawberries and vanilla too… mmm._

I looked around and saw that Lucy wasn't around, so of course I assumed that she was in the restroom. "Hey Lucy! Hurry up okay? I'll be downstairs eating breakfast!"

After I heard a muffled 'Okay' from her I rushed out that door to get some food.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _Ahhh! I kissed Natsu! Wait… we didn't really kiss but we touched lips._ I brushed my fingertips over my lips. _So does that count as my first kiss? Hm…_

I looked into the mirror for a little while and decided that it didn't count as my first kiss. _Well I should probably start getting ready for today. WAIT!_ I suddenly remembered that I had to kiss Natsu today anyways.

I started screaming inside my head. _OMG! Is this really happening?! I'm so nervous! What if he backs out last minute?! No, Natsu wouldn't do that on a job. But since this is only a job, then that means he probably doesn't have feelings for me. And if he doesn't have feelings for me then that will be like I am forcing him to do this job... Argh! Why didn't he just say that he didn't want to do this. But what if he does have feelings for me?!_

"Oi Lucy! You've been there for like an hour! We have to go now!"

"Huh?!" I looked at the clock and saw that 45 minutes had passed. "Oh! I'll be out soon!" Crap! I have to put on makeup too! Ugh…

 **15 minutes later…**

 _Okay this is good enough_ I looked in the mirror at my makeup, it was okay I guess.

 **Normal P.O.V.** ****

Natsu was really bored of waiting for Lucy to get ready. They were already late an hour ago. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde princess. Well that's what Natsu saw her as.

"I'm done!" Natsu gawked, true she wasn't wearing anything special but for some reason she looked amazing to him. He shook his head to rid himself of other thoughts.

"Natsu?" Lucy took a step back and covered her large chest. She started blushing a bit. She never thought that Natsu was a pervert, he was staring at her breasts with a strange face. "Natsu! What are you staring at?!"

"N-nothing!" Natsu looked away quickly. Lucy huffed, 'What's going on with him?' "Well w-we should go n-now…"

"Uh okay." Lucy was suspicious but decided to ignore what happened. She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Natsu you coming?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's fine…"

Natsu walked towards the door and held it open for Lucy. "Um thanks Natsu."

Natsu just grinned at her and walked behind her and shut the door. Lucy looked at him strangely but continued forward until Natsu said, "Um Luce do you know where you're going?"

Lucy looked around and realized that she had no idea where the amusement park was she looked down embarrassed. Natsu chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her somewhere. "Follow me weirdo."

"Hey!"


	5. The Kiss

**Aloha everyone! Lol, sorry for not updating much but I have major writers block so sorry again! Also I know that there wasn't really any kissing in the last chapter so I'll make it up to you guys *wink wink*.**

 **Lastly I wanna thank Alexa for her lovely reviews! Please R &R. Anyways onto the story:**

 **oOo**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We finally made it to the amusement park and saw a not so happy looking man standing by the entrance. Considering that we were late by two hours and this man seemed to be waiting for someone, I assumed that he was the one who owned this amusement park. I grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him over the the man.

Up close I saw that the man had very dark hair and deep blue eyes. He smelled like shaving cream and cologne, which by the way was not a good smelling combination. **(A/N: Well I acctually don't know what that actually smells like so just go along with it kay?)** His eyes were powerful and steely. He wore a suit, which I thought was weird since he worked at an amusement park. Every few seconds he would look at his watch and frowned a little looking back up and waiting. I tapped on his shoulder and he quickly spun around and looked at me with his sapphire like eyes.

"Excuse me sir," I asked a little timidly, I felt tiny under his fierce stare, "Are you the owner of this amusement park?"

"Yes I am and you are?" He questioned. His voice was deep and smooth, I forced myself to look into his eyes while I answered him.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and this is my partner Natsu Dragneel, We came here as a request from your mother. We are supposed to help attract attention to your new l-love seat attraction." I stuttered a little when I said 'Love seat' but it seemed that he hadn't noticed.

"Oh! You two are the mages that she hired to come! You guys are very late you know, I've been waiting for you for two hours!" He looked mad and I shrunk back a little.

"Oi! Don't you go yelling at my girlfriend like that you bastard! If you wanna talk to her like that then you gotta get through me first!" I blushed fiercely at Natsu's statement.

"Well looks like you two are more than just partners huh. I guess you two chose this job just so you could suck each others faces of in public." He snickered, "Anyways, follow me you guys need to make up for the time you guys wasted."

My face redden even more (if that's even possible) and quickly followed him Natsu trailing after me. He was clearly angry but gladly he didn't try to kill the man.

The man stopped in front of me causing me to almost bumping into him. He turned around and looked at us, he handed me tickets and said, "Here take these andwhen you get on the ride do your thing."

"Thank you mister."

"Oh! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Bosu Kinio but you can just call me Bosu."

"Bosu… ok! Thanks Bosu!"

"You are welcome now go!" I didn't know exactly what to do but got on line anyways.

"Natsu?" He looked at me, "Did you bring your troia pills?"

"Uh lemme see," he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it and pulling out a bag of pills that looked like there was glitter inside. "Yup right here!"

"Wait! If you had these then why didn't you take them on the train?" Lucy asked angrily.

"What?! Oh I forgot because I was too sick just thinking about it," His face became a little green as he told me. "Also when you touch my hair it's like my motion sickness disappears."

I blushed and looked away. _So that is his excuse…_

"Next!" I looked up and saw the employee calling for us to go to the boat.

"Natsu, hurry and take the pill!" He swallowed a pill and we went over to the employee. We handed the lady our tickets and got onto the boat. "Okay the ride is starting!"

I gulped as the boat started going towards the tunnel. I knew there were cameras so people might see us kissing. I froze, _me and Natsu have to kiss!_

Soon we got into the tunnel and I turned to Natsu, I saw that he had been staring at me. I was glad that it was dark because it covered my blush. "Lucy…" I shivered at his voice.

"Ye-?" I was stopped when suddenly he captured my lips in his. My eyes widened but soon I melted into the kiss, his lips were so warm and it just felt right to me.

I shivered as he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth just enough to let his tongue slide in. I was amazed at how skilled he was considering he probably never kissed a girl before. "Natsu…" I moaned.

After a while he broke the kiss. We were both panting, when we finally breathed normally I looked at Natsu and drank in his appearance. He had always looked hot to me but now he looked plain sexy. I blushed again and shook my head to get rid of my 'other' thoughts.

Suddenly a light appeared and we were blinded. I realized hat we had reached the end of the ride. As we got out we heard some people around us whispering while looking at us.

"Isn't that salamander? I thought he had motion sickness"

"No way those two are Fairy Tail mages! This attraction must be good if they were on it."

"No! That blonde bimbo is stealing Natsu from me!"

"Are they dating?"

"They look so cute together!"

I blushed at some of the comments although some of the girls were glaring daggers at me. Natsu took my hand and dragged my over to the side, away from the crowed.

When we stopped he looked down at me and gave me his famous grin. "Luce I have a question."

My heart stopped. "y-yes?" I whispered knowing that he could hear me loud and clear with his ears.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Some people around us stared at me to see what I would say. I felt al those eyes on my yet I didn't care, all I could see were those amazing onyx eyes of his and as I pulled his head down I said yes and I smashed my lips onto his.

I heard clapping and I realized that I had done that in front of so many people, suddenly I felt like hiding in a corner from embarrassment but Natsu grabbed my hand and took off. Me trailing behind him shouting, "Natsu! Where are we going?!"

I'm glad I took this job after all.

 **Yay! Finally they are together! Don't worry this is not the last chappie! I have some more in store for you guys! Anyways make sure you guys review. I did make this chapter more than a thousand words long after all. Anyways I be back soon!**


End file.
